onetreehillfandomcom-20200224-history
You Gotta Go There To Come Back
"You Gotta Go There To Come Back" is the tenth episode and mid-season premiere of the first season of One Tree Hill and the 10th produced episode of the series. It was broadcasted on January 20, 2004. After Whitey cancels basketball practice, Brooke convinces Lucas to let loose and takes him out for a wild night out on the town. Meanwhile, Deb instructs Dan to take Nathan away for a father-son weekend to try and rebuild their relationship, but things don't go exactly as she had hoped. Synopsis unveils his new girlfriend - Brooke.]] Following the confrontation the night before between Peyton, Brooke and Lucas. Lucas wakes up alone. He gets up and goes to see Keith, who is still looking after him following a cooking course Karen has gone on. Lucas asks his Uncle Keith if he has ever made a decision that may not be the right choice to make. As he is saying this, Brooke walks into the room addressing Lucas as 'boyfriend' and Keith realizes what Lucas is talking about and thinks it is the right decision. Nathan and Haley wake up together. Nathan tells Haley that this relationship isn't about sex for him and that he is ok to wait until she is ready. At the cafe, Deb is working and Dan walks in with a bunch of flowers to apologize. He then tells her to come away with him, but Deb rejects him and tells him to spend it with his son. Lucas walks in as the two are talking and shocked and annoyed at them two being in his mother's cafe, he turns around and walks straight back out. has cancelled practice.]] At highschool, Haley is told about Lucas and Peyton. Haley is disappointed for Peyton but somehow thinks that the two of them won't last long. Lucas tells Haley that he likes Brooke because she is fun, whereas Peyton is difficult and Brooke isn't. Haley suggests she is easy, and Lucas tells her that she doesn't know Brooke the way he does. Peyton and Brooke meet up at highschool and Peyton lies about what she was doing at Lucas' house the night before. She tells Brooke she was returning a CD. The team finds out that Whitey has cancelled basketball practice and begin questioning Whitey as he leaves the gym. Whitey tells them that the team has forgotten about what basketball is all about, having fun. Although the team see it as a big loss, Nathan and Jake see it as a positive as Jake can spend more time at home and Nathan can spend more time with Haley. On their way home, Lucas stops Peyton to talk about what happened the previous night. Peyton says she just doesn't want to talk about it and that she is happy for him and her best friend getting together. tells Brooke that she's okay with her and Lucas.]] At the cafe, there are not many customers so Deb and Haley decide to try and make a plan on what to do to get more customers. Haley suggests an open mic night that Karen was planning before she went away. Deb agrees that it is a good idea but wants to check it with Lucas first as it is his mom's cafe. At Peyton's, Brooke pays her a visit to talk about her and Lucas, she tells her that a boy will never come between their friendship as it is 'hos over bros.' Peyton lies that she is cool with the whole situation and Brooke is more than happy to accept this considering how much she likes Lucas. Dan pays Whitey a visit, going mad at him for cancelling practice as the team will begin losing more games and he doesn't want that for his son. Whitey tells Dan that he has pushed Nathan too far and by cancelling practice, he is easing off the pressure on the whole team and that Dan should do that. Dan also yells at Whitey for leaving Lucas and Nathan 30 miles from home a few weeks prior in the episode Every Night is Another Story. With this in mind, as well as Deb's advice, Dan decides to take Nathan away on the weekend trip he had planned for him and Deb. Although Nathan isn't happy as he has made plans, Nathan agrees to go. and Brooke tell the River Court guys about their relationship.]] At the river court, Lucas is playing basketball with his old friends. As Skills wins the game, Brooke shows up and Lucas leaves the game with her. When out with Brooke, Lucas bumps into Deb who asks him about the open mic night. Obviously trying to hurry the conversation along, Lucas says it is fine just as Brooke joins them telling him she has got the condoms as well as whipped cream for 'dessert.' Deb is in shock before leaving the two alone. In the car on their trip away, Dan and Nathan are talking about Deb. Dan says things will be back to normal soon, but Nathan tells him that his mom wants things better than normal. Haley is designing posters for the open mic night and they are all really bad. So Haley has the idea to ask Peyton to design the posters, Peyton agrees to keep her busy. Deb finds Keith later on and tells him about what happened with Lucas, Brooke and her today, Keith doesn't know whether to tell Karen as Lucas is constantly acting out, but he doesn't want to let her down. Deb tells him not to call her then and sort it out for himself. and Nathan share an awkward golfing trip.]] Arriving at the hotel, Nathan is soon to find out that the trip was originally planned for Dan and Deb and this makes him very unhappy. At Tree Hill, Keith catches Brooke and Lucas just about to sleep together. He asks Brooke to leave and begins talking to Lucas about how he is acting out and why. He tells Lucas that he is better than this behavior, but Lucas tells Keith that he isn't his mother and it isn't his business. Keith disagrees and tells him it is his business. At the hotel, Nathan and Dan are playing golf. Dan is getting very competitive with Nathan, altering everything he does. He criticizes Nathan's swings and pushes Nathan too far. Nathan hits the ball at Dan who has to jump out the way. Nathan confesses to his Dad he took drugs and it was because of him. He also yells at him that his mom kicked him out because he is a bully who only cares about himself. Lucas passes Jake's house and invites him out. Jake refuses as he has to stay by the house. Lucas takes this as an insult and tells him just to say if he doesn't want to hang out with him. Jake decides to show him his daughter, Jenny, who no one knows about. Lucas tells him not to act ashamed of his child as she will carry it for the rest of her life as for a time he did when Karen seemed ashamed of Lucas. meets Gavin DeGraw.]] With no idea of how to continue the difficult situation, Keith goes to Whitey for advice about how to treat Lucas. Whitey tells Keith just to take a back seat. Lucas will eventually find his way to the right path as he has been brought up the right way. Meanwhile, Peyton tells Haley that seeing Lucas and Brooke together is killing her but Haley tells her it won't last long if Brooke's reputation is anything to go by. Peyton then sees Gavin DeGraw in the CD shop. She persuades him to do a low key gig at the cafe open mic night. Lucas returns home to apologize to Keith for his behavior over the last few days, but Keith tells him it is ok and from now on he is going to take a step back from his life. Its the night of the open mic night, Peyton is first to arrive followed by Lucas and Brooke who arrive together. As Brooke sits with Peyton, Lucas goes to see Deb and apologizes for his behavior and tells Deb she is doing a good job, but if she does have any problems with Lucas just to come and see him about it. As Lucas tries to sit with Peyton and Brooke, Peyton walks off outside and Brooke follows. Outside, Peyton is about to tell Brooke that she likes Lucas too, but doesn't get the confidence and changes her mind to pretend that she doesn't like being the third wheel. Brooke assures Peyton she isn't and they go back inside. The first person to perform is Jake. Jake goes to the microphone and introduces his baby daughter, Jenny, to the whole of the room. Whilst everyone is in shock, Jake tells the room that it was because of a close friend, Lucas, that he decided to show his baby to everyone. Nathan arrives back from the trip early due to his recent argument with his father. and Whitey watch the gang play basketball.]] Haley is ecstatic to see him as he hasn't returned many of her phone calls. As Jake performs, Peyton becomes interested in him and begins asking if he has a partner. Later on, Gavin DeGraw walks in and begins performing 'I Don't Want to Be' on the open mic. Lucas then invites everyone down to the river court to play some basketball. The Ravens are confused why they are invited, but Lucas says it is to have some fun. All the team go down the river court and play together including other basketball players such as Skills, Fergie and Junk. In the car park next to the river court, Whitey and Keith are sitting together watching the students play basketball. Whitey is thankful to Keith bringing him here and realizes that this is exactly what the team needed, to have fun again. When Dan returns home, Deb asks him to go and see a therapist. Laughing it off, Dan refuses, but Deb throws him an ultimatum, either go to a therapist or never see Nathan again. Memorable Quotes :Nathan (to Haley): "It's not about the sex with me alright. When you're ready, I'll be too" :Whitey (to the Ravens): "Seems to me, we've lost track of what this game is about, me included. Now, I want you to take this time to think about why we're really out there. Until then, no practice" :Brooke (to Peyton): "You're my best friend and I would never cut you out for a guy, no matter who he is or how happy he makes me feel... Hoes over bros" :Skills (to '''Junk): "That is whacked dog! We win the game, he gets the girl" :Keith (to '''Lucas): "The Luke Scott I know is better than this" :Lucas: "Yeah well, the Keith Scott I know isn't my mother and the last time I checked, he wasn't even her boyfriend so really it's none of your business" :Keith: "That's where you're wrong, cause while I'm here, it is my business" :Peyton (to Jake): "So what, are you like married too?" :"It's not that hard. Peyton and I just don't make sense as a couple. She said so herself." :"And then took it back!" :"What are you her lawyer?" :"I'm just...look, I've seen Peyton really try to make an effort to turn things around. It just sucks she got bit the first time she reached out to somebody, you know?" :"Haley. I'm not the bad guy here, okay? Peyton's just too...hard" :"Unlike Brooke, who I understand, is nice and easy." :"Excuse me. She makes me laugh. She's honest. She's not afraid to be herself. Plus, she's not covered head to toe in issues." ::Lucas Scott and Haley James Scott argue about Brooke and Peyton. Voiceover No voiceover Music * "Re-Offender" - Travis * "Everything" - Fefe Dobson * "Be Different" - Lori Denae * "Downed" - Cheap Trick * "Girlfriend" - The Band * "Starting All Over" - Jon Elliot * "Bullet With Your Name On It" - Lockgroove * "Mindleak" - Bryan Greenberg * "Blue And White" - Beth Waters * "Lonley World" - Bryan Greenberg * "I Don't Wanna Be" - Gavin DeGraw This episode's title originated from the album You Gotta Go There To Come Back, originally sung by Stereophonics. Trivia *Karen does not appear in this episode *This episode sees the first musical guest, Gavin DeGraw, appear on the series. **Gavin DeGraw performs the One Tree Hill theme song in the cafe during the open-mic night. *Dan yells at Whitey for leaving Lucas and Nathan 30 miles from home. This is a reference to the episode Every Night is Another Story. Episode References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Lucas Scott Category:Episodes featuring Nathan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Peyton Sawyer Category:Episodes featuring Haley James Scott Category:Episodes featuring Dan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Brooke Davis Category:Episodes featuring Whitey Durham Category:Episodes featuring Keith Scott Category:Episodes featuring Skills Taylor Category:Episodes featuring Jake Jagielski Category:Episodes featuring Deb Lee Category:Episodes featuring Mouth McFadden Category:Episodes featuring Tim Smith Category:Episodes featuring Junk Moretti Category:Episodes featuring Fergie Thompson Category:Episodes featuring Bevin Mirskey Category:Episodes featuring Jenny Jagielski